Whereas behavioral interventions are proving to be effective in reducing high risk sexual behavior which is relevant to HIV transmission, a substantial proportion of men do not respond. It is important to understand why they persist with their high risk behavior so that appropriate interventions can be targeted at them. This research proposal examines some key personality factors which might influence risk behavior at the time that risk is either taken or avoided. These factors include (i) propensity for behavioral inhibition, with low propensity being associated with greater risk taking, (ii) mood and its relationship to sexual arousal, and (iii) control or assertiveness in the sexual relationship. The potential relevance of these factors to sexual risk taking has been developed in a new theoretical model which guides the research proposal. The relationship between these three factors and sexual risk taking will be studied in three ways, a) questionnaire survey, b) laboratory assessment of psychophysiological response patterns in high and low risk subjects, and c) in depth qualitative interview assessment of typical risk taking sequences and the relevance of the three personality factors to the process, together with exploration of how risky behavior might be re-directed in individuals with such risk related personality traits. If the theoretical model is supported, this will open a new agenda of research into high risk sexual behavior and its modification.